Fable II: Retold Chapter 13
The Bargain "Sounded like you needed my help after all, I knew I should have come" Hammer said. "We cannot allow Lucien to keep Garth, you must get him out of there" Theresa said. "There being the Spire? We don't even know what's inside that thing and much less how to get there" Hammer said. "There is one who might know, when Lucien left for the Spire he eventually abandoned his staff, his old butler Jeeves now spends his days at the Cow & Corset" Theresa said. "His butler? I bet he saw his fair share of dirty dealings, well if it means a trip to the pub will just have to make that sacrifice" Hammer said. "The task requires tack and delicacy, something I believe you are unfamiliar with Hammer" Theresa said as Hammer waited for her to finish with a waiting expression. "Why are you staring at me?" Theresa asked. "This is the part where you say no offence" Hammer said putting her free hand on her hip. "Hmm looks like you are on your own again" Hammer said. "You should leave now" Theresa said. "I guess I'll stay here, I'll just stay over here being indelicate and tackles" Hammer said moving to the other side of the room as I used the Cullis Gate to leave. Once I arrived in Bowerstone I went into the pub where I headed to the bar tender who was washing a glass "what can I do you for?" he asked. "I'm looking for Jeeves, where I might find him?" I asked. "Upstairs first door last room on the on the left" he said as I made my way and found a door wide open as I heard Jeeves voice. "For a thousand I could by a house" he said as I went into the room as he looked to me. "I see you, well, well, well, another offer, dear me, so many inquisitive minds, so many who wish to know Lord Lucien dirty little secrets, well everything you want to know is written down and I know where and here is something else that's written down, my price, don't let anyone else see it" he said handing me a paper that said. "One Thowsande Goldde Peeces and Notte a Panny Less!" 'No wonder he doesn't want anyone else to see it, his spelling sucks!' I thought. "It's my final offer take it or leave it, Lucien Diary is a riveting read I assure I'm sure some private collector will make a nice place for it in his equally private home, now unless you want a proposition you can leave me to my whisky" he said. "Fine here" I said handing him one thousand gold in a small bag. "My thanks, it's a juicy little collection I assure you, you won't forget it! I've buried Lucien Diary for safe keeping, this is the map to its location" he said giving me a map that was actually readable. "I would help you find it but I have some money to spend ha, ha, ha" he said leaving me. "He's far too cowardly to double-cross you, the map will lead you to the diaries" Theresa said as I followed the map to Bower Lake. Once I reached the spot on the map right next to Hero Hill as I saw a dirt spot where the map said the diary was buried as a large monster came from the ground and roared at me with nerves on part of its body. "What the hell is that?" I said as one of the monster nerves blew up and the monster roared in pain as I looked over to see Walter holding a gun as he shot the monster again but didn't do damage with the nerves hiding. "The monster before you is a Forest Troll shoot at the nerves when they're exposed" Theresa said as I drew my gun. "Walter! Shoot at the nerves!" I yelled as the troll threw me a large clump of earth at me as I jumped out of the way as me and Walter began shooting at the troll nerves as it finally roared in pain as it sank back into the earth. "Walter what are you doing here?" I asked. "Well I was coming to see the Bower Lake Camp but when I saw you getting attacked by that monster I decided to give you some back up" Walter said placing his gun in his side. "Well thanks for the help" I said heading to the dirt spot and pulled my spade out. "What are you doing out here?" Walter asked. "I'm digging that bastard Lucien Diary to find out how I can get into the Spire" I said as Walter looked at me with horror. "Are you mad? Why the hell would you want to go to that horrible place?" Walter asked. "Lucien has kidnapped a friend of mine and I'm going to bust him out" I said pulling the dairy from the ground and opened the first page to see it written in a strange writing. "Good work but it will do you little good without translation, bring it back to the Guild and bring your friend he plays an important role in the future and must follow you on your quest and learn his part" Theresa said as I turned to Walter. "Listen I'm as you already know a hero but in order to defeat Lucien I have to find three heroes who can help me defeat him to get my revenge" I said heading up the hill to the Cullis Gate. "What did Lucien do to you?" he asked. "He killed my sister right in front of my eyes twn years ago and tried to kill me and recently he killed a friend of mine father, so that bastard going to die!" I said as we reached the top of the hill. "In that case I'm going to help you defeat him, this is my chance to prove that I can be a hero to and I don't need the blood to do it" Walter said as we reached the Cullis Gate. "In that case from this point forward you're going to be my right hand man and my apprentice and once we use this gate there is no turning back Walter so if you want to back down then leave now" I said. "Well when you say it like that then let's go! I want to see the other heroes" Walter said as I opened the gate for me, Walter, and Jake.